Un Mentor Inattendu
by Mana2702
Summary: Voldacir est Dùnedain, il est malade. Il se retrouve à Hobbitbourg et fait la connaissance de Bungon, le père de Bilbon. A partir de ce jour une profonde amitié s'installe et Voldacir entraînera Bilbon à devenir un Hobbit fort et courageux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic me vient d'une idée originale proposée par mon amie Angelyoru, j'espère que j'aurai réussie à faire honneur à ta super idée.**_

* * *

Voldacir marchait sur le sentier en faisant attention à ses arrières. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques lieues de Hobbitbourg, il était entré dans la Comté depuis une petite heure maintenant. Il toussa et cracha du sang, une mauvaise maladie le rongeait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il n'était pas connu du peuple Hobbit mais le peuple des Hommes dans toute la Terre du Milieu la connaissait. Toutefois il était connu sous le nom «le Démon sans visage». Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, du moins personne en vie. Il était mercenaire Dùnedain mais n'avait jamais de relation directe avec quiconque excepté pour tuer cette personne.

Le plus souvent il portait une longue cape noire avec une grande capuche, un grand manteau noir, une tunique noire sous un plastron, un pantalon en toile noir également et de grandes bottes en cuir marron ébène. Il portait parfois une écharpe ou autre pièce de tissu pour cacher le bas de son visage. Il avait les yeux verrons, un de ses yeux était bleu et l'autre marron. Ce critère physique terrorisait toujours ses victimes. Voldacir avait 35 ans mais il avait déjà vécu bon nombre de combats, de batailles et autres formes de violence. Il passait le plus clair de son temps sur les routes et s'encombrait le moins possible. Il se contentait en général d'une besace contenant sa nourriture, une gourde attachée à sa ceinture en cuir, sa bourse également attachée à sa ceinture et son épée, Katzbalger, celle qui ne rate jamais sa cible.

Il se retrouvait à cet endroit du monde car il cherchait quelqu'un qui pouvait trouver un remède contre cette maladie qui était en train de le tuer. Il avait entendu parlé de bons soigneurs dans cette région, en particulier une femme, Belladonna Touque. Voldacir en était là de ses réflexions quand un craquement de branche le fit s'arrêter. Il dégaina Katzbalger et regarda attentivement autour de lui prêt à se battre. Il entendit un second craquement, la chose se rapprochait. Il discerna enfin un immonde troll qui arrivait vers lui. C'était un des trolls les plus moches qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Le troll le remarqua également et commença à le charger.

* * *

Voldacir inspira un grand coup et cria en chargeant lui aussi. Le troll leva sa massue et fendit l'air. Voldacir évita le coup, mais il se prit le revers en plein dans le ventre ce qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le Dùnedain cracha du sang et se redressa avec difficulté, le troll avait frappé très fort. La tête du mercenaire tournait. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et chargea. Il toucha le troll au bras ce qui le désarma, mais la créature lui donna un coup de poing ce qui le rendit groggy. Voldacir leva son épée et attaqua sans savoir trop où il atteindrait son adversaire. Il faisait pratiquement nuit et il pleuvait des cordes. Avec son coup de poing le troll avait aussi blessé la tête de Voldacir et du sang coulait de son arcade, l'aveuglant légèrement. Il continua toutefois de se battre pour sauver sa vie car le troll avait récupéré sa massue et il était déchaîné. Cette affreuse chose n'était pas très rapide mais elle était très puissante. Le moindre coup pouvait briser la nuque du pauvre Voldacir. Il se battait donc comme un diable sans toutefois voir si ses coups étaient efficaces ou non.

Il entendit soudain la bête crier et il vit le troll tomber raide mort. Il soupira de soulagement, il était venu à bout de cette abomination. Il tomba au sol épuisé, fortement affaibli et il vit un Hobbit qui s'approchait de lui:

«-Tout va bien monsieur? Venez, je vais vous aider.»

Le semi-homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Voldacir et l'aida à se relever:

«-Ne vous en faites pas, ma femme va vous soigner.»

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Hobbitbourg et le Hobbit emmena Voldacir jusque chez lui.

* * *

Le Hobbit entra et étendit le blessé sur leur canapé. Il tira également les fauteuils pour lui étendre les jambes. Voldacir demanda:

«-Connaissez vous Belladonna Touque?

-Je l'ai épousé, répondit joyeusement le Hobbit.»

Belladonna arriva au même moment:

«-Oh mon dieu Bungon que s'est-il passé?!

-J'étais sur le chemin à l'Est à la sortie de la ville, ce pauvre malheureux s'est fait attaquer par un troll!

-Un troll? Ils ne s'aventurent pas aussi loin normalement… bon quoi qu'il en soit je dois soigner ce monsieur.»

* * *

Belladonna alla chercher de quoi soigner Voldacir. Ce dernier s'était endormi à cause de la douleur. Elle ramena un plateau rempli de fioles et divers herbes ainsi qu'une besace en cuir contenant des compresses, des linges et toute chose pouvant lui servir. Bungon alla faire chauffer de l'eau, il savait que sa femme en aurait besoin pour laver les plaies. Car avant que le troll ne meurt, Voldacir avait subit d'autres blessures.

Belladonna remonta ses manches et attacha ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne la dérange pas. Elle alla dans la cuisine:

«-Bungon, s'il te plaît déshabille ce monsieur, je m'occupe de l'eau.

-Oui, je ne lui laisse que son dessous?

-Oui, et s'il n'en porte pas… débrouille toi pour qu'il en porte! Car ces Hommes et particulièrement les Dùnedain ne sont pas réputés pour porter de sous-vêtements. Beurk!»

Bungon sourit et embrassa sa femme. Il partit faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pendant ce temps la jeune Hobbit retira l'eau du feu et se lava les mains. Elle demanda:

«-C'est bon Bungon?

-Oui tu peux venir. Nous sommes chanceux il avait un caleçon!»

Belladonna sourit et alla rejoindre son mari. Elle posa la bassine d'eau à côté du canapé et y plongea un linge. Elle l'essora et, doucement, elle commença à nettoyer les blessures. Bungon alla préparer un lit pour leur invité de fortune. Il mit une banquette au pied du lit, ainsi l'étranger aurait largement la place d'étendre ses jambes.

De son côté Belladonna repoussa une mèche brune bouclée qui tombait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait finit de nettoyer les plaies. Elle prit des plantes et commença à faire une décoction. Elle posa le résultat sur certaines blessures avant de mettre des compresses par-dessus. Elle dû recoudre l'arcade du malheureux car elle était ouverte en deux. Elle prépara également une tisane spéciale, elle avait reconnu les marques de la maladie qui le rongeait. Elle ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Le soigner prit une partie de la nuit. Bungon prépara le dîner pour aider sa femme.

* * *

Quand Belladonna eut terminé elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle aimait se rendre utile et elle venait de sauver la vie d'un homme en le soignant. Elle rinça ses ustensiles et se lava les mains. Elle prépara ensuite une assiette pour le malade, il devrait prendre des forces une fois qu'il serait réveillé. Elle s'installa à table avec son mari:

«-Alors tu lui a sauvé la vie?

-Oui enfin… il avait déjà tué le troll quand je suis arrivé. Je l'ai juste aidé à se relever et je l'ai aidé à marcher jusqu'ici.

-Et bien tu lui a sauvé la vie malgré tout, car tu aurais pu le laisser mourir sur le bas-côté!»

Bungon n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité un seul instant. Il secoua la tête d'un air songeur tout en mâchant son poisson. Ils entendirent un grognement parvenir du salon. Ils se levèrent et allèrent le voir. Bungon s'approcha:

«-Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous?

-Voldacir. Et vous?

-Bungon Sacquet, et voici mon épouse, Belladonna. Bienvenu à Cul-de-Sac, notre maison.

-Merci… pour tout.

-Mais de rien, vous êtes encore faible. Prenez donc des forces, mangez votre assiette.»

Voldacir regarda l'assiette à côté de lui. Il y avait de la viande, du poisson, des légumes, des pommes de terres et un verre de vin était à côté. Il secoua la tête:

«-Merci.

-C'est bien normal, nous n'allions pas vous laisser mourir dans les bois! Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à votre rétablissement.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Vous pouvez à peine marcher. Il n'y a pas de problème vous pouvez rester ici. De plus je dois régulièrement vous donner une tisane pour espérer vous soigner.

-Merci, vous êtes très gentils.»

Le couple le laissa manger. Ils allèrent finir de manger eux aussi. Ils firent la vaisselle et montèrent, montrèrent sa chambre à Voldacir en passant. Le sommeil était le bienvenu maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain Bungon vérifia que Voldacir allait bien. Ce dernier était en train de se réveiller. Bungon sourit:

«-Bonjour l'ami.

-Bonjour.»

Bungon descendit et embrassa sa femme. Cette dernière était en train de préparer la tisane pour Voldacir. Elle sourit à Bungon:

«-Alors, tu as bien dormit?

-A merveille et toi?

-Pareil pour moi.»

Belladonna portait une robe en velours jaune et rouge. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et regarda son mari:

«-Il dort toujours?

-Non il est réveillé, il devrait bientôt descendre.

-Très bien. Mets la table s'il te plaît.»

Bungon mit la table. Il portait un pantalon en velours marron, une chemise blanche et une veste bleue. Il alla vérifier que Voldacir n'avait besoin de rien.

* * *

Le mercenaire le regarda en entendant sa voix:

«-Tout va bien? Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit?

-Non merci ça va. Vous êtes trop aimable je ne mérite pas autant de gentillesse!

-Mais si voyons. Belladonna et moi adorons les invités!

-Je veux me rendre utile autant que possible.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état voyons. Descendez, Bella a préparé le petit-déjeuner.

-D'accord merci.»

Ils descendirent.

* * *

Voldacir ne portait plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Il avait laissé son plastron, sa veste et sa cape. Il s'installa à table avec le couple de Hobbit:

«-Merci encore de votre hospitalité.

-Pas de problème, tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit gentiment Belladonna.

-Vous êtes bien gentils, vous pourriez vous méfier après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Vous êtes trop blessé pour nous faire du mal.»

Bungon sourit à sa femme et servit généreusement leur invité. Voldacir regarda autour de lui et sourit:

«-C'est très beau chez vous.

-Merci. C'est effectivement très coquet, nous sommes bien. Bungon l'a construite lui-même.

-C'était mon cadeau de mariage.»

Voldacir sourit et le remercia en prenant son assiette. Il commença à manger et le couple de Hobbit en fit autant. Bungon était châtain et avait des yeux verts. Il était à peine plus grand que son épouse. Voldacir les regarda et demanda:

«-Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps?

-Depuis 5 ans déjà.

-Et vous n'avez pas d'enfant?

-Non, mais nous comptons bien en avoir.»

Bungon sourit et embrassa sa femme. Ils continuèrent de discuter en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Belladonna le regarda:

«-Et vous, êtes-vous marié? Avez-vous des enfants?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis un voyageur. Je suis un mercenaire à vrai dire.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vous êtes les premiers à me voir et à rester en vie.»

Bungon s'étouffa avec une bouchée de pain. Voldacir le regarda:

«-Ne vous en faites pas, à vous je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous suis reconnaissant. J'ai une dette envers vous. De plus je ne tue que les mauvaises personnes, toutefois vous, vous êtes de bonnes personnes.»

Le couple se rassura. Bungon termina de manger et se prépara pour partir travailler. Il embrassa rapidement Belladonna et partit. Voldacir regarda la porte ronde se fermer et regarda Belladonna:

«-Et vous, vous ne travaillez pas?

-Non. Bungon est marchand de tissu.

-Oh je vois, une noble profession.

-En effet.»

Voldacir bu sa tisane et grimaça. Le goût était infect mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix si il voulait guérir. Belladonna fit du ménage et il se posa dans le canapé. Il avait proposé de l'aider mais elle avait refusé, elle avait dit qu'il devait se reposer. Pendant ce temps elle vadrouillait à droite et à gauche. Elle alla même au marché pour acheter quelques ingrédients pour cuisiner.

* * *

Ce petit quotidien se répétait jour après jour et le trio avait fini par tisser des liens d'amitié. Voldacir était là depuis plus de trois mois maintenant. Ses blessures étaient toutes guéries, et sa maladie semblait moins forte qu'à son arrivée. La journée était terrible, le temps était épouvantable. Bungon était partit en voyage pour acheter des tissus qu'il revendrait. Il devait rentrer le soir même. Belladonna était morte d'inquiétude, elle tournait en rond dans sa cuisine. Voldacir la regarda:

«-Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver.

-Mais la nuit tombe!

-Je sais, mais il a dit qu'il rentrait ce soir. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

-Est-ce qu'il a déjà mentit?»

Cette question rassura Belladonna car non, Bungon n'avait jamais mentit. Toutefois les heures défilèrent encore et il n'arrivait toujours pas. Belladonna demanda:

«-Pitié Voldacir pars à sa rencontre!»

Le mercenaire regarda son amie et hocha la tête:

«-D'accord. Je vais te le ramener ton mari!»

Belladonna lui sourit. Il mit son plastron, sa veste et sa cape avant de partir. Il faisait vraiment un temps apocalyptique. Voldacir partit avec une lanterne.

* * *

Il marcha vers la sortie de la ville. Il lutta contre les rafales de vents violentes et la pluie infernale. Il sortit enfin de Hobbitbourg et vit au loin une petite silhouette qui courait. Il entendit bientôt des loups. Il dégaina Katzbalger et couru en direction de la silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il attrapa Bungon et le mit derrière lui:

«-Ne bouge pas!»

Il partit affronter les loups. Avec le temps Voldacir avait retrouvé sa santé et son agilité. Il partit et affronta les animaux qui pourchassaient son ami. Il tua le mâle dominant, les autres prirent donc la fuite. Voldacir se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit:

«-On peut rentrer tu ne risque plus rien à part d'être trempé d'avantage.»

Ils se mirent à rire et rentrèrent car en effet la tempête faisait toujours rage. Le mercenaire portait le gros sac rempli de tissu que portait Bungon. Ils rentrèrent à Cul-de-Sac.

* * *

Belladonna se rongeait les sangs à la fenêtre. Elle arriva et sauta au cou de son mari:

«-Bungon!»

Elle l'embrassa en le serrant fort contre elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Voldacir:

«-Merci, tu as tenu parole!

-C'est bien normal.»

Bungon partit prendre un bon bain chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions. Belladonna prépara un grand repas chaud: soupe, viande au feu de bois, légumes bouillit ou braisés, pâtisseries chaudes, pain au four. Voldacir l'aida, il s'était changé lui aussi. Belladonna lui avait confectionné quelques tenues de rechange avec le temps. Bungon revint et ils mangèrent. Le Hobbit regarda son ami:

«-Tu sais, Belladonna et moi aimerions vraiment que tu reste. Tu es notre meilleur ami, nous aimons beaucoup t'avoir à la maison.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je n'étais là que pour guérir.

-S'il te plaît, ça nous ferai très plaisir.»

Voldacir hésita puis il finit par céder. Le trio fit une petite fête improvisée et se couchèrent à la levée du jour.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard Belladonna arborait un ventre bien rond. Le couple était fou de joie, ils allaient accueillir l'enfant qu'ils voulaient tant. Bungon était le plus heureux et le plus fier des hommes. Ils étaient contents que Voldacir soit là pour partager leur joie. Le mercenaire les aidait avec les travaux physiques puisqu'il était beaucoup plus grand et fort que le pauvre Bungon. Depuis qu'ils savaient que Belladonna était enceinte il se chargeait aussi de partir chercher les stocks de tissus pour Bungon. Ainsi le Hobbit pouvait rester auprès de son épouse et il ne prenait pas de risque.

* * *

Belladonna finit par donner naissance à un magnifique petit garçon un splendide après-midi d'été. Il était blond tout bouclé avec un nez en trompette et des yeux bleus. Bungon et Belladonna étaient très fiers de leur fils. Voldacir pour sa part était lui aussi très attaché à ce petit être. Il sourit en le regardant dormir dans son petit berceau. Bungon le regarda:

«-Mon ami nous devons fêter l'arrivée de mon fils!»

Il sortit le tonneau de son meilleur vin. Ils l'avaient eu à leur mariage et le couple le réservait pour une telle occasion. Il sourit et vint mettre le tonneau dans la salle à manger. Il ouvrit le bouchon et regarda son ami:

«-Il faut le laisser respirer un peu.

-Oui tu as raison. Alors c'est le vin de votre mariage?

-Oui, le père de Belladonna l'avait mit en tonneau le matin de notre mariage.

-Charmante attention.

-Oui. Tu te rend compte… j'ai un fils!

-Je sais, et il est adorable ce petit bonhomme! D'ailleurs, comment allez-vous l'appeler?

-Oh… j'avoue que je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas beaucoup parlé.»

Bungon alla voir sa femme:

«-Ma chérie comment allons-nous appeler notre magnifique fils?

-Hum… j'aime beaucoup Bilbon. Qu'en penses-tu?»

Bungon réfléchit quelques instants et murmura comme pour lui-même:

«-Bilbon Sacquet… oui, cela sonne à la perfection!»

Bungon embrassa tendrement sa femme et ils admirèrent leur petit qui dormait tranquillement. Belladonna lui avait cousu pleins de vêtements et Voldacir lui avait sculpté une petite figurine de cheval. Le couple lui était très reconnaissant de ce qu'il faisait pour eux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ils s'accordèrent le droit de boire un verre de vin. Belladonna en prit un peu elle aussi, elle voulait goûter le cru de leur mariage. Ils trinquèrent et firent une petite fête légère pour ne pas réveiller Bilbon. Bungon regarda Voldacir:

«-Et sinon, pourquoi étais-tu venu à Hobbitbourg le premier jour?

-Pour ma maladie. Les exploits que fait Belladonne pour soigner les gens étaient arrivés jusqu'à moi. J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

-Tu as raison, tu as bien fait! Tu ne semble plus malade!

-Je ne pense pas, ou si je le suis, je le suis beaucoup moins qu'à mon arrivée.»

Ils levèrent leur verre. Belladonna était épuisée, Bungon lui caressa la joue:

«-On va monter te coucher ma chérie.»

Voldacir souleva la jeune maman, il savait que Bungon ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, il était bien trop excité pour ne pas risquer de la faire tomber. Le mercenaire posa doucement Belladonna dans son lit et redescendit.

* * *

Le couple était tellement heureux. En passant le mercenaire regarda Bilbon qui dormait. Le nourrisson portait un pyjama orange que lui avait fait Belladonna. Il avait une main posée sur la statuette de cheval et il suçait le pouce de l'autre. Voldacir sourit et remonta la petite couverture sur le bébé pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Pour la première fois de sa vie il regrettait presque de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldacir était beaucoup attaché à Bilbon, il le considérait comme son propre fils. Il aidait donc le couple de Hobbit à s'occuper du bébé sans toutefois être trop étouffant. Il regardait ce petit bonhomme blond grandir. Bungon et Belladonna lui demandèrent de l'entraîner à l'art du combat quand Bilbon serait en âge. Voldacir hésita puis finit par accepter, de toute façon il pouvait bien rendre ce service à ses amis.

* * *

Bilbon se révéla vite un enfant très intelligent. Ses parents étaient très fiers, car Bilbon était un petit garçon précoce. Il avait apprit à parler et à marcher à moins d'un an et à lire à trois ans. C'était incroyable, il aimait écouter les récits de Voldacir et lire des livres d'aventure. Il se révéla être l'élève le plus brillant de sa classe à l'école pour la plus grande joie de ses parents. Il était un élève assidu avec une soif de connaissance et d'aventure. Son entourage devait d'ailleurs faire très attention car sinon il aurait pu partir seul après l'école pour aller parcourir le monde. Sa petite enfance se passa tranquillement et sans grand événement notable, il était comme tous les autres petits garçons. Du moins d'après ce que savait Belladonna et Bungon, car un jour une partie de cache cache entre Bilbon et Voldacir s'était transformé en crainte indescriptible.

Le mercenaire devait retrouver le garçonnet mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il avait peur de l'avoir perdu, et le petit Bilbon plus malin qu'un renard s'amusait à se faufiler ailleurs quand il voyait Voldacir arriver. Car Bilbon était très rapide et très discret. Il était aussi très agile ce lui lui permettait de grimper dans les arbres ou de se cacher dans des trous minuscules. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, le petit blond s'était décidé à aider Voldacir et lui avait jeté une pomme de pain sur la tête. Le Dùnedain avait donc levé la tête et avait retrouvé le petit garçon tout souriant. Ils étaient donc rentré à la maison et avaient dit qu'ils avaient tellement joué qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

* * *

Bilbon avait maintenant 10 ans et il rêvait de partir de son trou de Hobbit. Il aimait Cul-de-Sac, mais il rêvait de plus. Il avait hérité ce tait de caractère de sa mère, car Bungon aimait la douceur du foyer. Belladonna aimait voir son fils ainsi, mais elle craignait qu'il ne lui arrive des ennuis, car il n'avait que 10 ans et il se voyait déjà conquérir le monde en affrontant des ennemis redoutables. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'il ne mesurait pas encore un mètre et qu'il ne savait tenir qu'une épée en bois et encore.

* * *

Voldacir regarda Bilbon le jour de son douzième anniversaire et décida qu'il était prêt. Le mercenaire commença donc l'entraînement du petit garçon. Bungon et Belladonna avaient confiance en leur ami, ils savaient qu'il aiderait parfaitement leur fils. De plus un Dùnedain était un très bon protecteur. Ils savaient qu'un mercenaire n'était peut-être pas une référence fiable pour la plupart des gens, mais Voldacir était leur ami depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et ils avaient une confiance aveugle en lui.

Bilbon arriva avec son petit air espiègle habituel. Voldacir lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans une clairière à la sortie de Hobbitbourg. Le petit garçon regarda les deux épées en bois sur le sol:

«-Alors tu va vraiment m'entraîner oncle Voldacir?

-En effet, aller, prends une épée.»

Bilbon se pencha pour prendre une épée. Voldacir lui tapa sur la main avec la sienne en bois également:

«-Attention, ne baisse jamais la tête ou ne tourne jamais le dos à un adversaire!

-D'accord.»

Bilbon saisit le manche en bois et se redressa vite pour attaquer mais Voldacir l'esquiva et lui donna une tape sur les fesses avec sa fausse arme:

«-Attention, l'élan est bien mais parfois c'est lui qui peut causer ta perte! Ne jamais prendre trop d'élan d'accord?

-Oui oncle Voldacir.»

Le mercenaire commença à enseigner quelques mouvements basiques au petit garçon. Pour l'instant il lui apprenait surtout à tenir convenablement son épée, à avoir des mouvements fluides quand il attaquait ou qu'il paraît un coup. Ils s'entraînaient une heure chaque soir.

* * *

À table Bungon demanda:

«-Alors, est-ce que notre Biblon est un aussi bon élève au combat qu'à l'école?

-Oui, je crois qu'il deviendra un grand combattant.»

Bilbon sourit et continua de manger. Belladonna le regarda avec tendresse:

«-Dis donc toi petit sacripant, ce n'est pas parce que tu apprend à manier l'épée que tu devra t'en servir compris?

-Oui maman.»

Bilbon se renfrogna et termina son assiette. Belladonna ne pu retenir un sourire:

«-Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Aller, débarrasse ta place et dis bonne nuit.»

Le petit fit ce que sa mère lui disait et monta coucher. Il lu un peu avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps les adultes discutaient toujours:

«-Tu pense vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait dans un combat, demanda la maman inquiète.

-Il n'a que douze ans c'est très dur à dire. De plus je ne lui ai rien apprit du vrai combat pour l'instant, je lui apprend à manier une arme avant de l'utiliser.

-Tu vois ma chérie, Voldacir est un bon précepteur.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur pour notre fils! Et si il lui prenait l'envie d'essayer ses techniques contre la mauvaise personne?

-Je peux te garantir que ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'arrivera rien à votre fils!»

Belladonna hocha la tête, elle avait confiance en Voldacir. Ils finirent de manger et débarrassèrent. Bungon demanda:

«-Tu as eu peur lors de ton premier combat?

-Pour te dire la vérité je m'étais même souillé!

-Comment ça, demanda Bungon perplexe.

-Je m'étais fait pipi dessus tant j'ai eu peur! J'avais environ un an de moins que Bilbon. Des hommes ont mit à sac mon village et ont tué mes parents. J'ai attrapé un couteau de cuisine et par miracle j'ai réussi à tuer l'homme qui m'attaquait. Il faisait bien deux mètre et 150 kilos.

-Oh… c'est éprouvant comme expérience pour un gamin.

-Oui, mais ce jour-là j'ai comprit que j'étais fait pour me battre.

-Je vois...»

Le Hobbit avait du mal à imaginer le mercenaire à l'âge de Bilbon. Il l'imaginait également très mal avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Bungon imaginait plus son ami venir au monde avec une épée déjà dans les mains.

* * *

Le lendemain les hommes partirent à la pèche. Pendant ce temps Belladonna fit un grand nettoyage de printemps à Cul-de-Sac. Elle en avait assez que tout traîne. Elle rangea donc, mit certaines choses à la poubelle et fit le ménage du sol au plafond. Une fois cela fait elle s'accorda un bain et commença à préparer le dîner.

Bungon regarda son fils:

«-Arrête un peu de gesticuler comme ça, tu va finir par nous faire tomber à l'eau!

-Mais je m'ennuie! Aujourd'hui aucun poisson n'a l'air décidé à se faire attraper!

-Et bien ce n'est rien, profite de ce moment entre hommes!

-C'est ennuyeux!»

Bilbon sauta à l'eau, il nageait très bien. Voldacir se mit à rire devant ce gamin plein de vie. Bungon soupira:

«-C'est sa mère qui va être contente tiens!

-Il s'amuse c'est le principal non?

-Si… sûrement.»

* * *

Bilbon nageait quand un énorme brochet l'attaqua. Voldacir plongea aussitôt et nagea en direction du poisson. Il sortit une dague de sa botte et tua l'énorme animal aquatique. Il le ramena au bateau et regarda Bungon:

«-Bilbon va bien, et comme ça on ne rentre pas bredouilles.»

Bilbon était accroché au dos de Voldacir. Ce dernier le hissa sur la barque et sourit:

«-Il est temps de rentrer.»

Il grimpa à bord de l'embarcation lui aussi et ils regagnèrent la berge. Le trio masculin rentra et ils se firent tirer les oreilles par Belladonna car ils inondaient la maison et qu'ils salissaient tout ce qu'elle avait nettoyé. Elle les envoya au bain et pendant ce temps elle vida et décortiqua le brocher qu'elle fit ensuite cuire.

* * *

Les hommes allèrent préparer la baignoire d'un air penaud. Bilbon se mit à rire le premier en reparlant de tout ça et les deux adultes l'imitèrent bientôt. Il aurait pu se faire «croquer par le grand méchant poisson» comme il disait, pourtant il certifiait avoir passé un moment formidable. Ils se lavèrent donc un par un et descendirent dîner. L'ambiance était redevenue chaleureuse et agréable comme toujours, car Belladonna n'arrivait jamais à être réellement fâchée contre ces trois chenapans.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbon était en train de lire quand on toqua à la porte de Cul-de-Sac. Il posa son livre et alla ouvrir. C'était un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas:

«-Bilbon Sacquet?

-Oui.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents sont… enfin… ils ont eu un accident.

-Un accident?

-Oui. Alors qu'ils revenaient avec leur stock de tissu une horde de Wargs a attaqué leur charrette tuant le cheval et… vos parents. Je suis profondément désolé.»

La tête de Bilbon se mit à tourner, c'était impossible, ses parents ne pouvaient pas être morts. Le blondinet n'avait que 14 ans. Voldacir arriva:

«-Qu'y-a-t-il?»

Bilbon se blottit contre lui en pleurant. Le messager expliqua:

«-Monsieur et madame Sacquet ont été attaqués par des Wargs sur le retour.

-Oh…

-Ils avaient donné cela à votre intention avant de repartir de la ville.»

Il tendit un parchemin à Voldacir. Celui-ci le lu, caressant le dos de Bilbon d'une main pour le réconforter:

« _Cher Voldacir,_

 _nous écrivons ceci au cas où il nous arriverait malheur un de ces jours, car nous venons de réaliser que Bilbon a presque 15 ans et que pourtant nous n'avons toujours pas pensé à cette éventualité. Tu es notre plus cher ami, tu es même un membre de la famille maintenant. Nous te demandons de prendre soin de notre Bilbon si jamais nous devions mourir. Tu saura le rendre fort et lui apprendre à affronter le monde extérieur. Tu as vu naître notre fils, tu es l'être qui lui est le plus cher après nous. De plus tu es son héros, mais tu le sais déjà. Alors encore une fois, nous préférons prévoir le pire et te prévenir._

 _Si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose nous te demandons de protéger Bilbon, de l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Fais aussi bien attention à ce qu'il ne parte pas sur un coup de tête à cause de sa tristesse. Toutefois nous te faisons confiance, tu affrontera la situation avec courage et bon-sens comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que nous te connaissons. Nous te laissons tout notre argent, vous devriez avoir une vie confortable malgré tout. Occupe toi de notre fils si nous ne pouvons plus le faire, c'est notre bien le plus précieux. Quant à toi, tu es notre ami le plus cher, nous te remercions pour tout, nous t'aimons comme un frère._

 _Bungon et Belladonna Sacquet._ »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Voldacir, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts et ils avaient tout prévu pour si ça arrivait. Il regarda le messager:

«-Merci.

-Je suis désolé. Nous… n'avons retrouvé que ça avec la charrette et les tissus. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez l'avoir.»

Il tendit la broche de Belladonna en forme de rose ainsi que la pipe de Bungon. Voldacir les prit avec émotion, il ne restait donc plus que cela de ses deux amis? Bilbon redressa la tête et regarda les objets. Il pleura encore plus, car ces objets lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Le messager partit et le Dùnedain ferma la porte.

* * *

Il souleva Bilbon et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, prenant le Hobbit sur ses genoux. Il ferma ses grands bras autour du petit corps fragile.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Bilbon pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Voldacir, lui, souffrait beaucoup mais ne le montrait pas. Le mercenaire n'avait jamais pleuré depuis la mort de ses propres parents, et la larme qui avait coulé tout à l'heure était tout ce dont il était capable, pourtant il souffrait énormément lui aussi.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment Bilbon s'endormit épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré. Voldacir le coucha et alla préparer à manger. Il savait d'expérience que quand on apprenait la mort d'un être cher on mourait de faim, c'était très étrange. Il prépara donc beaucoup à manger et ne fût pas étonné de voir les bouclettes blondes de Bilbon apparaître dans le cadrant de la porte plusieurs minutes plus tard. L'adolescent lança:

«-Merci d'être là oncle Voldacir.

-Arrête tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je suis ta famille… je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Merci, est-ce que… non rien.

-Si parle je t'en prie. Qu'allais-tu dire?

-Je me demandais si nous allions nous entraîner après manger? J'ai grand besoin de me défouler.»

Voldacir regarda son fils de cœur et secoua la tête lentement:

«-Bien sûr, je pense que l'exercice sera une façon saine d'évacuer tout ce trop-plein d'émotions.

-Merci. Je sais que papa et maman adoraient que je sache manier l'épée.

-Je sais… je me rappel moi aussi.»

Le silence retomba, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Bilbon mit la table et Voldacir finit de cuisiner avant qu'ils ne passent à table. Le jeune garçon avait d'abord dressé 4 couverts, puis, douloureusement, il en avait rangé deux, car maintenant ils n'étaient plus que deux. Le mercenaire n'avait rien dit car il n'était pas très éloquent, toutefois il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon en signe de soutien. C'était simple, mais c'était tout ce dont Bilbon avait besoin: une présence familière, du réconfort, de la compréhension.

* * *

Les deux hommes mangèrent puis partirent pour la clairière où ils s'entraînaient toujours. Bilbon prit fébrilement son épée, il avait réellement besoin de faire sortir tout ce chagrin. Dès que Voldacir eut tiré sa propre épée il attaqua comme un dément en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Il frappait avec une force incroyable, une vitesse pleine de désespoir. Voldacir avait presque du mal à parer les coups, il se dit qu'il était bien content que ce ne soit pas un vrai combat car sinon Bilbon aurait pu le tuer. Ils s'entraînèrent plusieurs heures avant que Bilbon n'arrête te taper, à bout de souffle et en larmes. Voldacir passa ses bras autour de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses boucles blondes trempées de sueur:

«-Je sais, c'est bien mon grand, laisse sortir.»

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et se lavèrent avant de se coucher.

* * *

Une fois seul dans sa chambre Voldacir ressortit la lettre de ses amis et la lu à nouveau. Il soupira et la rangea dans sa commode. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que le couple ne reviendrait pas. Et dire qu'ils étaient partit pour leur anniversaire de mariage et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et poussa un profond soupir. Cette perte l'affectait beaucoup, car depuis un peu plus de 15 ans les Sacquet étaient devenus sa famille, les êtres les plus chers qu'il avait. Ils lui avaient offert un toit, de la nourriture, leur confiance et une amitié sans limite. Il ne trouva que difficilement le sommeil cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le temps passa et Bilbon pleura un peu moins. Il avait arrêté de guetter à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir revenir ses parents. Il avait fini par accepter la dure réalité et il devait avouer que Voldacir l'avait beaucoup aidé. En effet le mercenaire l'avait aidé à se renforcer tout en étant patient et gentil avec lui. Ils s'entraînaient plus qu'avant, et Bilbon arborait un corps bien musclé pour un adolescent de seulement 15 ans. Il savait bien manier l'épée maintenant et il connaissait quasiment toutes les techniques. Bientôt ils passeraient aux épées réelles pour qu'il ait aussi l'expérience avec du vrai matériel.

Le petit blond avait toujours été différent des Hobbits de son âge, et cette différence s'était accentuée depuis la mort de ses parents. Personne ne comprenait qu'il reste ami avec ce Dùnedain, ni qu'il apprenne à se battre alors que les Hobbits étaient un peuple calme et qui évitait les ennuis plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Cependant Bilbon se moquait de l'avis de ses compatriotes, Voldacir était sa famille et il ne l'abandonnerait pas. De plus le jeune homme savait qu'il était fait pour accomplir de grandes choses contrairement à tous ces Hobbits trouillards et ennuyeux de la Comté.

* * *

Les années passèrent et Bilbon avait désormais 20 ans. La maladie de Voldacir l'avait rattrapé et le Dùnedain était mourant. Bilbon était assit à son chevet et le regardait d'un air triste. Le mercenaire lui sourit:

«-Ne sois pas triste Bilbon, je m'en vais rejoindre tes parents.

-Oui oncle Voldacir.

-Tu sais, tu as été le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais aimé avoir, si j'avais eu une femme.

-Merci.

-J'aimerai te donner mon épée, Katzbalger. Elle ne rate jamais sa cible.

-Je sais oncle Voldacir.

-Je pense que tu mérite de l'avoir car tu es un guerrier redoutable maintenant. Je t'ai apprit tout ce que je savais, et tu as parfaitement assimilé l'entraînement que tu as reçu.

-C'est grâce à toi que je connais tout ça.»

Voldacir sourit et donna son épée à Bilbon. Elle était peut-être un peu grande, mais c'était aussi pour une valeur sentimentale plus que pour qu'il s'en serve, car Voldacir avait déjà fait forgé une épée conçue spécialement pour Bilbon qu'il lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire. Le jeune Hobbit n'avait pas encore baptisé son épée car elle ne lui avait pas servit pour l'instant, mais il avait promis de le faire aussi tôt que possible. Bilbon regarda donc la grande épée de son mentor et écouta la suite:

«-Je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappel d'un mage du nom de Gandalf?

-Euh… non oncle Voldacir.

-Ce n'est rien, quoi qu'il en soit il viendra te voir un jour. Il te proposera une quête. Tu devra l'accepter car je pense que tu es largement prêt à affronter le monde extérieur et partir à l'aventure.

-Bien oncle Voldacir.

-J'avais rencontré ce mage avant d'arriver à Hobbitbourg il y a 21 ans, c'est lui qui m'avait conseillé de venir voir ta mère pour qu'elle me soigne. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour une quête et qu'il sentait que Belladonna et Bungon Sacquet en seraient la cause. Puis, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant il était venu à l'anniversaire du Vieux Touque.

-Oh… est-ce le vieillard qui faisait les feux d'artifices?

-En effet. Quoi qu'il en soit ce soir là, lorsqu'il t'avait vu il était persuadé que tu étais bel et bien celui qu'il cherchait pour la quête, qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre que tu sois prêt.

-Le suis-je?

-Oui, je pense qu'il viendra sous peu. C'est aussi à cause des paroles de ce mage que tes parents m'ont demandé de t'entraîner. Car même si tu ne faisais pas la quête, ils voulaient que tu sache te défendre. Bilbon…

-Oui oncle Voldacir?

-Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi mon grand. Tu es devenu un Hobbit incroyable, intelligent, courageux, fier et fort. N'oublie jamais nos entraînements et reste toujours toi-même.

-Promis.»

Voldacir sourit et partit sur cette promesse. Bilbon pleura et s'occupa de l'enterrement, il se retrouvait maintenant seul face à son destin, attendant qu'un mage vienne le voir pour lui proposer une quête.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon dû attendre encore cinq ans avant que le mage ne se décide à venir le voir. C'était par une chaude journée d'été. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Bilbon était en train de fumer sa pipe assit sur son banc dehors. Un vieillard était alors arrivé et lui avait demandé son nom. Bilbon avait fièrement répondu et Gandalf avait sourit. Ils avaient ensuite discuté quelques minutes avant que le mage ne reparte. Il avait prévenu le petit blond que des Nains arriveraient dans la soirée. Bilbon était ravi, l'aventure allait enfin commencer.

* * *

Il rentra donc chez lui, prépara son sac de voyage et sortit toutes ses provisions. Il commença à cuisiner. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit que la cloche de l'entrée retentit. Bilbon sourit et se pressa d'aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à un Nain tatoué de partout:

«-Dwalin pour vous servir.»

Le Nain s'inclina. Bilbon sourit et s'inclina:

«-Bilbon, entrez je vous attendais! J'espère que vous avez faim!»

Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard une autre sonnerie fit se lever Bilbon. C'était un vieux Nain avec une très longue barbe:

«-Balin pour vous servir.

-Bilbon enchanté, allez dans le salon, un de vos amis s'y trouve déjà.»

Balin entra et sourit à l'autre. Ils se saluèrent et Bilbon comprit qu'ils étaient frères. On sonna à nouveau à la porte. Il retourna ouvrir, c'étaient deux jeunes qui étaient sûrement frères eux aussi car ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'age:

«-Fili…

-Et Kili…

-Pour vous servir, ajoutèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bilbon ravi de faire votre connaissance.»

Bilbon s'amusait comme un petit fou, il adorait avoir de la compagnie. On sonna à nouveau et quand il ouvrit, une flopée de Nains tomba, Gandalf se trouvant derrière eux. Bilbon sourit et les aida à se relever. Ils commencèrent à tous s'installer pour dîner, le petit blond trouvait qu'ils avaient tous l'air fort sympathiques, même celui avec la hache dans la tête qui ne parlait pas la langue commune. Gandalf fit le compte et constata qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Dwalin annonça qu'un certain Thorin était à une réunion des clans et qu'il arriverait plus tard.

* * *

Ils mangèrent tous ensembles en riant, buvant, salissant tout, rotant et autres cochonneries. Bilbon était attaché à Cul-de-Sac, la maison familiale, mais il se fichait totalement qu'ils salissent tout et mettent le désordre. Il savait qu'ils l'aideraient à faire le ménage ensuite. Une fois le festin englouti ils débarrassèrent en chantant, c'est à la fin de la chanson qu'on entendit toquer à la porter et non sonner. Gandalf lança d'un air grave:

«-C'est lui.»

Bilbon alla ouvrir et un Nain se tourna vers lui, il était en train de regarder sur le côté en attendant qu'on ouvre. Le Hobbit comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aimerait jamais les femmes, qu'il appartenait à ce Nain et à personne d'autre. Même si on jasait car Bilbon n'avait toujours pas trouvé de femme à son âge, le jeune Hobbit comprenait mieux pourquoi. Il était fait pour aimer la beauté masculine, la virilité plus que la mesquinerie féminine. Ce Nain était tout bonnement magnifique. Ça ne pouvait être que Thorin. Il était splendide: de longs cheveux bruns avec deux mèches blanches, un nez droit, des yeux bleus glace, des dents blanches et droites sous des lèvres fines et roses. On pouvait aussi voir qu'il était musclé et bien fait de sa personne. Thorin se tourna donc lentement vers lui et hocha la tête, s'adressant directement à Gandalf:

«-Gandalf, vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver pourtant je me suis perdu, deux fois.

-Thorin laissez moi vous présenter notre cambrioleur, Bilbon.»

Thorin scruta Bilbon:

«-Quelle arme utilisez vous, la hache ou l'épée?

-L'épée.

-Tiens donc, répondit le Nain d'un air sceptique et moqueur.

-Je vais vous montrer.»

Bilbon détestait qu'on le prenne pour un menteur. Il prit son épée dans le petit coffre à l'entrée et la sortit de son fourreau. Ils furent tous impressionnés par la beauté de l'arme. Bilbon commença à faire quelques moulinets et quelques mouvements. Thorin prit sa propre épée et ils commencèrent à faire quelques passes, jugeant le niveau de l'autre. Les autres les regardaient en silence, captivés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes Thorin sourit et rangea son épée:

«-Parfait.»

Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent de la quête à Bilbon pendant que Thorin buvait un bol de potage. Ils mirent Bilbon en garde contre plusieurs des dangers qu'ils pourraient affronter, qu'aucun n'était sûr de revenir vivant, pourtant Bilbon ne se découragea pas. Il leur sourit en bombant fièrement le torse:

«-Avec joie, je serai votre cambrioleur! Ce maudit lézard volant n'aura qu'à bien se tenir!»

Il signa le contrat et les Nains furent tous ravis qu'il accepte de les aider, ils avaient à présent une chance de reconquérir Erebor. Ils chantèrent une chanson au coin de la cheminée en fumant la pipe. Bilbon eut la chair de poule en entendant la voix grave de Thorin qui commençait à chanter. Il sentit même son sexe se dresser, ce constat le fit rougir. La chanson était magnifique, elle parlait du royaume qu'ils avaient perdu. Il ferma même les yeux pour profiter de cette magnifique chanson, des voix ravissantes de ces guerriers. Après cela ils allèrent tous coucher.

* * *

Bilbon eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cependant car il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au magnifique prince Nain, à chaque détail: sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire, son épaisse crinière brune. Il se tourna dans tous les sens et ne dormit pas réellement, il somnola deux heures tout au plus.

* * *

Thorin s'allongea et pensa à la quête. Le travail allait être dur pour tout le monde et il se demandait encore si le cambrioleur allait convenir. Certes le Hobbit avait prouvé qu'il savait manier l'épée, mais saurait-il se faire assez discret pour entrer dans Erebor? Saurait-il se montrer courageux une fois sur le champ de bataille? Tant de questions qui trottaient dans la tête du prince. De plus les Hobbits étaient de petits êtres fragiles, Thorin n'était pas sûr que Bilbon tiendrait le coup physiquement. Il revit le petit personnage, ses boucles blondes soyeuses, ses yeux bleus foncés aux aguets, son nez en trompette, sa bouche fine, son corps musclé malgré sa petite taille. Thorin sourit, il lui avait même semblé apercevoir une érection chez le petit bonhomme quand ils avaient chanté près du feu. Il secoua la tête, ça par contre ça devait venir de son imagination à cause de la fatigue. Et puis il n'avait pas eu de relations intimes depuis un long moment, cette abstinence devait lui monter à la tête voilà tout.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se levèrent tous à l'aube et partirent pour le début de l'aventure.

* * *

 ** _Salut salut, je préviens tout de suite que pour la suite je me baserai sur le film pour ce qui est des actions, et encore, je vais simplifier un peu. J'espère que vous aimerai tout de même ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin était en tête de la compagnie, ils avançaient en file indienne à dos de poneys sauf Gandalf qui était à dos de cheval. Ils discutaient et Bilbon admirait les épaules larges de Thorin, sa posture droite et royale. Il frissonna et ils continuèrent l'avancée dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le soir venu ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à faire des taches désignées par Thorin. Kili et Fili devaient surveiller les poneys. Bilbon leur apporta leur nourriture mais ils avaient l'air préoccupés. Bilbon demanda quel était le problème et ils répondirent que deux poneys manquaient. Ils virent alors un Troll passer, un poney sous chaque bras. Bilbon alla discrètement voir si il pouvait les libérer. Un des Trolls l'attrapa et se moucha sur lui le prenant pour un mouchoir. Bilbon eut une mine dégoûtée et sortit son épée. Il planta la main de ce gros monstre, celui-ci le lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur.

Bilbon commença à se défendre contre les attaques des Trolls mais la compagnie de Nains arriva bientôt. Un combat acharné commença entre tout ce petit monde et finalement les Trolls furent changés en pierre au levé du soleil. Tout le monde félicita Bilbon pour son courage, mais le Hobbit s'en fichait des autres, il voulait voir si Thorin était content.

* * *

Thorin passa son regard envoûtant sur tout le corps du Hobbit et eut un de ses magnifiques sourires:

«-Bravo Maître cambrioleur.»

Bilbon gloussa bêtement et se sentit rougir jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues. Thorin sourit et s'approcha encore alors que la troupe se dispersait pour regagner le camp:

«-J'ai sentit votre regard sur mon dos toute la journée, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire?

-Euh… non.»

Thorin plongea son regard dans celui de Bilbon:

«-En êtes-vous bien sûr?

-Oui.

-Dommage.»

Thorin eut un sourire mystérieux et avança sur le sentier, toutefois Bilbon l'agrippa, le fit se tourner et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Thorin fut surpris mais ne perdit pas le nord, il prit la direction du baiser. C'était lui le meneur, pas le petit Hobbit. Le baiser fut passionné mais très court. Thorin se recula et reprit son avancée comme si de rien n'était. Bilbon grogna de frustration et écarta nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon devenu bien trop étroit.

* * *

Le lendemain ils reprirent la route, rien de bien important ne se passa excepté qu'ils trouvèrent la grotte des Trolls, fournissant une nouvelle épée à Thorin. Ils continuèrent donc leur route et quelques jours plus tard ils furent poursuivit par des Wargs. Ils commencèrent à courir mais Bilbon vouait une haine sans limite à ces créatures qui avaient tué ses parents. Il s'arrêta donc et dégaina son épée. Il attendit qu'un Wargs arrive à sa portée et il l'attaqua. En quelques coups il tua la bête mais d'autres arrivaient. Thorin hurla:

«-Bilbon, venez vite!

-Non, je veux tuer jusqu'à la dernière de ces saletés!»

Thorin couru dans sa direction et l'agrippa. Il le hissa sur son épaule et couru dans l'autre sens. Il sauta dans un trou entre deux pierres et ils glissèrent à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs rocheux, Bilbon toujours sur l'épaule du prince. Celui-ci grogna:

«-Nous en reparlerons!»

Il donna une tape sur les fesses de Bilbon et le reposa à terre. Le Hobbit lui lança un regard meurtrier:

«-Vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler de ça!

-Je tiens à garder mon cambrioleur en vie, j'ai besoin de lui pour entrer dans Erebor!»

Bilbon soupira et partit en donnant un coup d'épaule à Thorin au passage. Le prince eut un sourire en coin très amusé et leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait le caractère bien trempé de Bilbon.

* * *

La troupe sortit des souterrains et ils débouchèrent à Fondcombe. Thorin lança un regard mauvais à Gandalf et commença à se disputer avec lui. Toutefois comme Bilbon était lui aussi en colère il prit la défense du mage et la dispute dégénéra. Bilbon poussa Thorin, le prince en fit autant mais Bilbon trébucha sur un cailloux et tomba en arrière. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la paroi. Ses compagnons le remontèrent. Il lança un regard noir à Thorin:

«-La prochaine erreur de votre part je jure que je retourne à Cul-de-Sac et je vous laisse vous débrouiller!

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

-Je m'en moque! Allez au diable!»

Bilbon partit dans Fondcombe. Il monta dans une chambre qu'Elrond lui indiqua et s'y enferma.

* * *

En réalité Bilbon n'était pas bien. Ses parents et Voldacir lui manquaient tellement depuis le début de cette aventure. Il aurait aimé entendre leurs conseils avisés, savoir pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses. Il soupira et on toqua à sa porte. Il grogna:

«-Qui est là?

-C'est Thorin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir!

-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai m'excuser.

-Je ne veux pas vous parler, ni vous voir ni rien du tout!

-Pourtant vous vouliez bien m'embrasser hier.»

Le sang de Bilbon ne fit qu'un tour. Il alla rageusement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et décocha un crochet du gauche mémorable au Nain:

«-Ne reparlez plus jamais de cette erreur!»

Il claqua l'épaisse porte en bois et tourna la clé deux fois pour bien verrouiller. Il alla dans son lit, enfouit le visage dans son oreiller et hurla de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir sa rage.

* * *

Thorin sourit en se massant la mâchoire, alors ce baiser était un point sensible. Très intéressant. Il descendit rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils mangèrent et chantèrent car ils étaient un peuple fêtard et enjoué. Ils allèrent ensuite se baigner nus dans la fontaine. Le brun regretta que Bilbon ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment de camaraderie. Et puis… il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de voir le petit Hobbit dans le plus simple appareil. Thorin imaginait bien le corps musclé du cambrioleur, sa peau douce vierge de tout poil, son sexe d'abord mou mais qui durcirait en voyant la nudité de Thorin. Car ça, le prince le savait, si Bilbon était venu et qu'il avait pu le voir nu, alors il aurait aussitôt durcit.

* * *

Bilbon entendait les rires joyeux de ses compagnons, il les entendit même l'appeler. Il regarda par la fenêtre mais il n'était pas décidé à les rejoindre. Il était encore bien trop fâché contre Thorin pour y aller, tant pis si les autres étaient également pénalisés par son absence. Toutefois au bout d'un moment les rires et les appels furent insupportables et il se décida à les rejoindre. Kili et Fili furent les premiers à crier de joie en l'accueillant. Il hésita, puis finalement se déshabilla lui aussi. Il vit alors Thorin un peu plus loin, il n'avait pas encore était dans l'eau mais quelques gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau, quelqu'un avait dû l'éclabousser. Thorin était tellement beau avec son corps parfaitement musclé, ses longs cheveux et la couche de poils sur son torse. Le petit Hobbit ne contrôlait pas son corps autant qu'il voulait et bien malgré lui il sentit son membre gonfler et se tendre.

Les Nains ne firent pas attention à cela et le pressèrent pour qu'il vienne s'amuser avec eux. Bilbon sourit et sauta dans l'eau lui aussi. Il nagea un peu puis se retrouva hissé sur les épaules de Bofur qui était lui-même sur les épaules de Dwalin. En face il y avait Bombur tout en bas, Fili et Kili tout en haut. Bilbon comprit rapidement, il allait devoir faire une petit joute contre Kili et essayer de le mettre à l'eau. Ça risquait d'être fort amusant. Ils commencèrent donc à batailler, chacun essayant de faire tomber l'autre. Bilbon riait aux éclats et en oubliait qu'il avait été fâché contre Thorin. La joute se termina par une victoire de Bilbon. La deuxième manche fut une victoire de Kili et la dernière un match nul. Bilbon tomba donc à l'eau et quand il en émergea, il était juste devant Thorin. Il rougit mais le prince lui fit un clin d'œil:

«-Ne soyez pas gêné, vous êtes très bien fait de votre personne et très doué au combat amical.»

Thorin regardait les boucles de Bilbon qui retombaient sur son front, les gouttes qui coulaient sur son petit corps musclé pour le narguer, ses fesses protégées par l'eau. Il baissa les yeux et sourit devant cette vision adorable, le sexe de Bilbon était de taille parfaite avec juste au-dessus une petite touffe de poils blond, c'était divin. Le brun sourit, lui il avait de longs cheveux, une épaisse toison brune sur le torse et beaucoup de poils au-dessus du sexe. D'ailleurs il fut amusé de voir que Bilbon était en train de regarder cette partie de son anatomie. Il voulu parler à nouveau mais le blondinet partit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

Bilbon s'esquiva rapidement car si il continuait d'admirer la virilité de Thorin il finirait par devenir fou et par lui sauter dessus. Il sortit donc de l'eau et couru se cacher dans sa chambre. Il soupira en se séchant une fois enfermé, décidément cette quête allait mettre ses hormones et son cerveau à rude épreuve.

* * *

 _ **La scène de la fontaine est dans la version longue d'Un Voyage Inattendu à l'origine mais je l'ai quelque peu revisiter comme celle des Trolls ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salut, avant que vous ne me détestiez je tiens à rappeler que j'avais dit que j'allais sûrement simplifier l'histoire. J'ai repris les éléments mais en les faisant un peu plus rapidement, ne me détestez pas svp et ne me laissez pas de review de haine._**

* * *

La compagnie repartit toutefois de Fondcombe le soir venu. Ils marchèrent un moment et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une bataille de géants de pierre alors qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes. Ils en sortirent tous indemnes par chance mais Bilbon avait bien faillit tomber. Thorin lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ils avaient ensuite affronté des gobelins, tué leur roi et Bilbon avait trouvé un drôle d'anneau. Ils avaient été poursuivi par des Wargs et attaqués par Azog accompagné de ses sbires. Thorin avait chargé comme un fou son pire ennemi mais il avait été vaincu. Alors que le prince allait se faire décapiter, Bilbon fonça et tua celui qui voulait faire du mal à Thorin. Ensuite les Aigles arrivèrent et ils furent sauvés, toutefois la route était encore longue et pleine de dangers.

Thorin l'avait enlacé à son réveil en le remerciant. Bilbon avait été quelque peu surpris et gêné de sentir l'érection de Thorin durant cette étreinte. Ils étaient ensuite repartit vers Erebor qu'ils apercevaient à l'horizon. Ils avaient vu des Wargs et étaient partit en direction d'une cabane que Gandalf connaissait. Ils furent coursés par un ours géant, ils prirent donc leurs jambes à leur cou et se cachèrent dans cette cabane. Cet ours était en réalité un change-peau qui portait le nom de Beorn. Il leur fournit des chevaux et ils purent repartir le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Forêt Noire. Ils s'y perdirent, puis se firent attaquer par des araignées géantes. Bilbon pu sauver ses amis grâce à l'anneau qui le rendait invisible. Il baptisa son épée Dard après avoir tué une araignée. Toutefois une fois tout le monde libéré des cocons en toile d'araignée, ils furent capturés par des Elfes.

La troupe d'éclaireurs Elfes les mena au palais du roi Thranduil, pour qui Thorin vouait une haine sans égal depuis l'attaque de Smaug sur Erebor. Les Nains furent enfermés dans les cachots pendant que leur prince parlementait avec Thranduil. Cependant cette entrevue fut houleuse et Thorin fut lui aussi renvoyé en cellule. Bilbon les libéra et ils s'enfuirent dans des tonneaux.

* * *

Ils y eut ensuite bon nombre de péripéties et autres contre-temps, mais la troupe fini enfin par arriver aux portes d'Erebor. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée cachée avec beaucoup de difficulté et Bilbon entra. Il marcha d'un pat déterminé vers la salle des trésors. Il commença à examiner plusieurs pierres pouvant être l'Arkenstone, mais bientôt Smaug se réveilla. Bilbon parla avec lui, faisant preuve de toute sa malice et le dragon partit attaquer Laketown après avoir comprit qui était le Hobbit. Bard le tua avec une flèche noire et une grande bataille eut lieu entre les Elfes, les Nains, les Hommes et les Orques. Cette guerre était en partie provoquée à cause de la folie dont était victime Thorin car il était rongé par l'or et l'Arkenstone. Toutefois Bilbon réussit à le raisonner et ils partirent à la bataille.

Bilbon n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de se battre car un Orque l'assomma dès le début. Thorin de son côté réussit à tuer son ennemi de toujours, l'affreux Azog. Ayant tuer leur chef, il fut satisfait de voir que les Orques battaient en retraite. Biblon se réveilla à la fin de la bataille et fut heureux de voir que ses amis étaient victorieux. Thorin vint le voir en souriant:

«-Et bien voilà cher cambrioleur, Erebor est enfin à nous.

-Il semblerait en effet.»

Ils sourirent et rentrèrent dans Erebor. Thorin se rattrapa de sa folie et donna tout l'or qu'il avait promis aux habitant de Laketown. À présent il avait retrouvé ses esprits et il voulait une bonne entendante avec les Hommes.

* * *

Ils rebattirent la ville d'Erebor. Les anciens habitants de la citée naine revinrent et les travaux se firent doucement. Il y avait tant à faire, le plus dur fut de sortir les cadavres des derniers habitants qui s'étaient cachés dans une pièce pour échapper au dragon et qui y étaient morts. Ce travail retourna les tripes de tous les Nains, mais il fallait le faire. Thorin n'était pas encore officiellement couronné, il aidait pour les travaux. Il tenait à montrer qu'il était présent pour son peuple et qu'il les aiderait toujours. Bilbon aidait lui aussi bien qu'il fut moins fort que les Nains, toutefois il était tout de même efficace.

* * *

Le couronnement eut lieu trois mois après la bataille des Cinq Armées, c'était le temps qu'avaient prit les travaux. Thorin était assit sur son trône, souriant d'un air heureux. Le plus vieux, Balin avait prit la couronne et l'avait posé sur le crâne du roi comme le voulait la tradition. Bilbon sourit et mit lui aussi un genoux à terre devant le nouveau roi. Un grand banquet fut organisé pour fêter l'événement. Thorin était bien sûr à la table d'honneur et il avait insisté pour que Bilbon y soit aussi. Le petit blond avait hésité puis il s'était dit que refuser aurait été fort impoli.

La nourriture était en grande quantité, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique ravissait les oreilles. C'était vraiment une soirée très agréable pour tout le monde. Ils étaient tous heureux que la citée soit retrouvée et reconstruite. Thorin dévorait Bilbon des yeux tout en mangeant. Il se dit que ce soir ils deviendraient amants. La quête avait commencé plusieurs mois plus tôt, et ce désir les rongeait depuis tout ce temps. Il savait parfaitement que Bilbon n'attendait que ça.

Bilbon mangeait en soutenant le regard envoûtant du roi. Ce dernier lui fit signe de partir discrètement. Le blondinet sourit et partit de table, il savait très bien ce que voulait dire Thorin avec ce regard. Il commença à avancer dans les longs couloirs de pierres. Il savait où trouver la chambre du beau brun pour la simple raison qu'il avait la chambre juste à côté. Il entra donc dans la chambre royale. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les peaux de bêtes.

* * *

Thorin sourit en voyant Bilbon s'éclipser. Il en fit autant quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à faire la fête pour remarquer leur absence de toute façon. Il partit donc dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant Bilbon qui l'attendait dans son lit. Il ferma la lourde porte à clé et resta à observer Bilbon pendant plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à se déshabiller lui aussi commençant par la couronne. Une fois nu il s'approcha du lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et captura les lèvres de Bilbon dans un baiser passionné.

Bilbon grogna de plaisir sous ce baiser sauvage. Leurs peaux se collaient et c'était délicieux, cette nuit serait mémorable il le savait. Il mêla sa langue à celle de Thorin, chacun essayait de dominer l'autre rien qu'avec leur langue. Ils sourirent tous les deux et Thorin caressa les fesses de Bilbon à pleines mains. Bilbon délaissa les lèvres de Thorin pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse musclé. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le torse, il voulait plus. Il descendit directement à la virilité de Thorin qu'il prit en bouche.

Le brun se cambra quand il sentit son sexe emprisonné dans la bouche si chaude de Bilbon. Il devait avouer que c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer concernant les capacités sexuelles de Bilbon. Il gémit quand le petit blond commença un mouvement de tête en s'accrochant aux cuisses musclées du roi. Thorin passa ses mains dans les bouclettes blondes et contrôla le rythme du mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard il arrêta toutefois cette délicieuse torture car sinon il allait venir. Il allongea Bilbon et l'embrassa avant d'attraper une fiole d'huile. Il s'en badigeonna les doigts et en entra doucement un dans l'anneau de chair de Bilbon. Ce dernier se cambra en gémissant de plaisir. Thorin lui mordilla légèrement le cou avant de faire bouger son doigt puis d'en entrer un autre.

Bilbon voyait des étoiles malgré ses paupières closes. Comment Thorin faisait-il pour lui procurer autant de plaisir avec seulement ses doigts? Il poussa un profond soupir de plaisir. Il ondulait des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement des doigts de Thorin. Il sentit bientôt qu'il était prêt, il était parfaitement dilaté pour accueillir le membre du roi. Il ouvrit des yeux fiévreux de désir et les posa sur Thorin. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec ardeur en lui grimpant dessus. Il prit son sexe dans sa main, se plaça devant l'entrée de Bilbon et poussa. Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri de plaisir quand Thorin s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Ils restèrent immobiles, le souffle coupé.

Thorin plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbon et commença enfin son mouvement. Il agrippa les genoux de Bilbon et le força à relever les jambes. Il sourit et posa presque les genoux du blondinet contre son petit torse. Il voulait avoir de la place pour pousser plus loin. Il donnait des coups de reins secs et précis. Bilbon poussait un couinement de plaisir à chaque poussée. Thorin posa ensuite les jambes de Bilbon sur ses larges épaules en accélérant le rythme. Le bois du lit grinçait sous les coups de plus en plus fort du roi. Toutefois il savait qu'il ne faisait pas mal à son amant bien au contraire, il tapa bientôt dans la prostate de Bilbon ce qui l'acheva. Bilbon cria le nom de son amant en se libérant contre les abdominaux de ce dernier. Thorin avait l'impression de perdre la tête, il y avait tant de choses à la fois: l'orgasme de Bilbon, ses muscles qui se resserraient autour de son membre, sa semence qui avait atterrit contre son ventre. Thorin pourtant n'était pas prêt à venir. Il accéléra encore le rythme.

Bilbon était encore dans le brouillard de son orgasme pourtant il se sentit durcir à nouveau. Les coups de Thorin en lui étaient si bon. Il eut encore deux autres orgasmes avant que Thorin ne grogne son nom dans un râle rauque tout en se libérant en lui. Thorin l'embrassa et donna quelques derniers coups légers le temps qu'il finissent de se libérer, puis il se retira avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Bilbon.

Les deux hommes dégoulinaient de sueur et respiraient avec difficulté. Ils étaient comblés au plus haut point et se faisaient des papouilles pour se remettre de leur activité physique intensive. Quand ils furent enfin calmés, Bilbon se blottit contre Thorin et s'endormit rapidement. Le roi caressa un long moment les bouclettes blondes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain Thorin se réveilla le premier. Il parsema le visage de Bilbon de baisers pour le réveiller. Ça ne manqua pas, le petit Hobbit cligna des paupières et sourit:

«-Merveilleuse façon de se réveiller.

-Je sais, aller, nous avons une grande journée devant nous.

-Ah oui?

-Mmh mmh.»

Bilbon ne comprenait pas trop. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent main dans la main, Thorin semblait tout excité mais Bilbon ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Le roi était-il toujours aussi joyeux les lendemains de sexe? Cette idée l'amusa et ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Thorin s'installa sur son trône et fit un discours, tout le peuple était là. Quelqu'un lui apporta une boite sertie de pierres précieuses. Il jubilait en prenant l'objet. Il se tourna vers Bilbon en souriant:

«-Peuple d'Erebor j'ai la joie de vous présenter Bilbon Sacquet, notre sauveur et...»

Il ouvrit la boite. Celle-ci contenait une petite couronne fine en or décorée de pierres précieuses et un anneau en or blanc. Il passa l'anneau au doigt de Bilbon et plaça la couronne sur les bouclettes blondes:

«-Il est l'homme que j'aime et que j'ai choisis pour régner à mes côtés.»

Bilbon était surpris. La foule les acclama et Thorin l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer:

«-J'espère que cette déclaration d'amour était à ton goût.»

Tout autour d'eux avait disparu, ils étaient dans leur petite bulle. Bilbon sourit encore ému et surpris, quelques larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux:

«-Oui c'était parfait.

-Car sinon je peux aussi te le dire de façon beaucoup plus simple: je t'aime.»

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
